


Silence

by newsiesof_newyork



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Texting, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Transphobia, also most of the characters in the tag don't show up a lot, also some nice platonic race and jack, spot is also a huge asshole in this hhhhh, they're only there in some scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiesof_newyork/pseuds/newsiesof_newyork
Summary: Albert's internet pal Jack introduces him to one of his friends. They eventually become best friends through text messages, but eventually Albert learns more about Race and what's going on in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real fic I'm attempting to keep up with, AND my first angsty fic. It's probably gonna start out pretty slowly, but I have a lot planned ;)

May 16th, 5:34 PM  
Albert > Unknown Number 

Unknown Number: hello? is this albert?

Albert: Hey! Yeah, who's this?

Unknown Number: you're jack's friend, right? he gave me your number

Albert: Oh, it's you! Jack told me you'd be texting me. Yeah, it's me. You're Race, right?

Unknown Number: that's me! sorry if i'm bothering you, i'm just bored and thought it'd be fun to meet you

Albert: Nah, it's fine, I'm up to talk! 

(Changed Unknown Number's contact name to Race)

Race: ok cool! so uh how was school today?

Albert: It was fine, until some kid stole my skateboard.

Race: oh that sucks, sorry about that,,, you skate, though?

Albert: Well I mean, I used to until today

Race: right haha,, that's cool anyways, i've always wanted to try it

Albert: You should

Albert: Just keep an eye on your skateboard, apparently kids like to steal them

Race: yikes i'll keep that in mind

Race: where are you from?

Albert: California, you're probably from New York, right? Since you're friends with Jack and all

Race: oh sweet, california sounds cool. and yeah that's right

Albert: It's pretty nice I guess

Race: yeah it seems like it

Race: hey i gotta go, my boyfriend wants me to come out with him tonight, but i'll probably be around tomorrow

Albert: Alright, talk to you later! Hope you have fun

Race: i hope so too lmao, probably going to some lame party again. but yeah talk to you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

May 17th, 7:18 AM  
Albert > Race 

Race: mornin

Albert: Gm! How was last night?

Race: kinda sucked, had to sit around at some party while my boyfriend spot practically ignored me the whole time and then he got mega drunk and i had to drive him home at 3am, so im kinda exhausted lmao

Albert: Shit I'm sorry... How come he ignored you?

Race: he does that sometimes, but it's ok, guess he just wanted some time with his friends or smthn. he had to move schools a few months ago so he doesnt rlly get to talk to them a lot anymore so it's ok

Race: anyways how was ur night

Albert: It was okay, just sat around all night and played video games. Not very eventful

Race: oh understandable

Race: so uhhh im probably gonna go tend to my Meme Farm for a bit before school so i'll talk to you later?

Albert: Oh yeah valid, I'll talk to you after school. Hope you have a good day

Race: you too!


	3. Chapter 3

May 17th, 6:45 PM

Albert > Race

Albert: Hey, sorry I didn't get to text you right after school, I was a little busy. How was your day?

May 17th, 8:51 PM

Albert > Race

Albert: Hello?

May 17th, 11:24 PM

Albert > Race

Albert: Well I guess I'll probably head to bed now, but I hope everything's alright with you

May 18th, 4:45 PM

Albert > Race

Race: hey

Race: sorry

Race: i was in the hospital for a bit but im good now

Albert: Holy shit are you okay?

Race: i'm fine, just broke my arm and cracked a rib but i'm ok

Albert: What happened?

Race: it was just an accident

Race: was standing in a chair to get something and fell 

Albert: Oh man sounds like that hurt, make sure you get some rest

Race: it's not a big deal i'm fine 

Albert: If you say so, just wanna make sure you're alright

Race: albert it's ok i promise i'm fine

Albert: Alright, well, just take care of yourself. I'm going out for a bit so I probably won't reply for a while

Race: i will, don't worry. and ok, hope u have fun

-

Albert > Jack

Albert: Hey dude is Race alright?

Jack: what do you mean is Race alright?

Albert: He told me he was in the hospital, he broke his arm and cracked a rib, you heard anything about it?

Jack: shit, no, he didn't tell me!!

Albert: Oh

Albert: He says he's okay but I just wanted to ask you and make sure

Jack: how did he end up in the hospital?? 

Albert: He said he fell out of a chair trying to reach something

Jack: that dumbass is like 6'1 why is he standing in a CHAIR to reach something, that kid is like a goddamn giraffe

Albert: Who knows

Albert: I hope he's okay though

Jack: i'll check up on him later but i have a bad feeling about this

Jack: i feel like it has something to do with his dad :/

Albert: Why?

Jack: his dad is an asshole and he's hurt Race before but nothing this serious

Albert: Oh shit I hope that isn't the case, that's fucked

Albert: I didn't know

Jack: i'll head over and talk to him rn, if it does turn out that's what happened i'll let him stay at my place for a while

Jack: i'm just worried man, i don't know why he didn't tell me

Albert: Well let me know if you find anything out?

Jack: will do


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter won't be a texting chapter! every once in a while i'll have non-texting chapters, mostly for interactions between race and jack but i may have some between race and spot or albert and someone else eventually

May 18th, 5:02 PM

Jack > Race

Jack: hey is everything alright? albert told me what happened

Jack: i'm gonna come over, ill be there in 15

Race: no jack you don't have to do that im fine!!!

Race: i already told albert it's not a big deal

Jack: antonio higgins, you're the biggest fucking drama queen i know and whenever something mildly inconvenient happens you will literally lie on the ground and say that god has abandoned you

Jack: so if you've got actual broken bones and YOU say it's FINE, then i know something's up, you can't tell me the whole fell-out-of-a-chair story

Race: fine jack i just

Race: i don't wanna talk abt it over texting okay

Race: can you pick me up and we can go to your house? i can't drive with a broken arm

Jack: yeah no problem, you can stay the night if you need to

Race: thanks dude

Race: i just really don't wanna get you involved

Race: i tried calling spot to see if i could stay with him but he isn't picking up or answering my texts so,,, i appreciate your offer

Jack: man, you haven't dumped him already? you really deserve better than that, race

Race: its okay he just needs some space sometimes i guess

Race: i know i can be kinda clingy, i don't wanna bother him

Jack: if you say so, i just don't want you to get hurt

Race: he's not gonna do that jack, i know he can be a little insensitive sometimes but i promise he's a good guy

Jack: okay just be careful please

Jack: i'm here, just parked in the driveway

Race: alright, i'll be out in a second


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love race and jack's friendship so much honestly, it's one of my favorite things to write about
> 
> btw sorry for the chapters being so short!! i just have a habit of trying to get straight to the point

Jack unlocked the door to the house and tossed the keys on the table. Race stepped in after him, shutting the door behind him. He sat down his backpack and then immediately walked over to plop down on the couch. 

"Where's your mom?" Race asked upon realizing the house was empty. 

"Out of town to visit some friends. I didn't wanna miss school so I stayed behind."

"Oh. Makes sense."

Jack took off his shoes and went to sit next to Race. 

"So? You wanna talk about this? We don't have to if you don't wanna but..." Jack started, glancing over at his friend. He had asked about it in the car, but Race said he didn't want to talk about it then and to wait until they got to Jack's house. Race stared at the ground, a hand fiddling with the sling on his arm.

"It's... It's kind of a long story, I just..."

"Was it your dad?" Jack asked quietly. Race just nodded in response. "What happened? If… If you don’t mind me askin’, of course…” Jack prompted. Race lightly shook his head and reached up to scratch his face.

“He was just… He was just really drunk I guess.” Race mumbled. “He just started yelling at me, he was calling me names and rambling on about how I needed to stop pretending to be a boy, telling me that I wasn’t a real boy, that I was crazy and delusional. I got really fed up with him and yelled back at him and he just, he uh... “ He choked up a little at the end and looked away. Jack put his hand on Race’s shoulder, noticing a tear streaming down his face.

“Hey, it’s okay. Listen, Race, you’re the realest boy I’ve ever seen, and if your dad can’t understand that, then fuck him. What he says doesn’t matter, alright? You’re not crazy, you’re not delusional. It’s okay.” Jack assured him. Race just sniffed a little and then, after a minute, pulled Jack into a hug.

“Thank you, I just- I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna bother you with all this, I didn’t wanna ruin your night.” Race apologized. Jack shook his head.

“You got nothin’ to apologize for, I just wanna help you feel better. Don’t worry about it, it’s okay, I promise you’re not ruinin’ my night. You’re like a brother to me, I can’t stand seein’ you hurt.” Jack murmured, squeezing Race tightly. Race smiled a little, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Jack. Thanks for being such a good friend.” 

“It’s nothin’, Racer. Hey, how about I order us a pizza? Maybe we can watch some movies too. Just somethin’ to take your mind off of things?” Jack suggested. Race nodded.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll pay you back.” Race offered. Jack shook his head and grabbed his phone. 

“Nah, it’s on me tonight,” He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

May 19th, 7:30 AM

Albert > Jack

~1 New Message from Jack~

Jack: good morning

Albert: Gm, you're up early for a Saturday

Jack: well you're up too

Albert: Touche

Albert: What's up?

Jack: not much, just woke up. race slept over last night

Albert: Ah

Albert: So did he tell you anything?

Jack: well it turns out his dad got drunk and hurt him

Jack: but can you not like,, press him on about it or try and get him to talk about it please? i don't want him getting upset or anything, he doesn't really want to talk about it

Albert: That's fucked up... Is he okay? 

Albert: And yeah totally, I won't bother him about it

Jack: i mean as far as i know he's okay for now, i'm just really worried about him

Jack: i offered to let him stay over for as long as he wants but he said he'll be fine to go home today

Jack: god i wish he had somewhere else to go, i can't stand his asshole dad

Albert: I wish I could help him, I really like him and I don't want anything to happen to him... Just promise me you'll keep an eye out for him?

Jack: i'm doing my best, he doesn't seem to want me to do anything about it but i'm trying to keep him safe as much as i can

 

May 19th, 11:07 AM

Albert > Race

Albert: Hey,, how're you feeling today?

Race: still sore but i'm ok

Race: i spent the night at jack's place

Albert: Yeah I talked to him earlier this morning, he said you slept over

Race: yeah

Race: did he uh

Race: did he tell you everything 

Race: about how i got hurt?

Albert: He told me what happened but we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to

Race: in that case

Race: im sorry for lying to you about what happened, i just didn’t want you to worry or anything

Albert: You don’t have to be sorry, I understand, but you don’t have to lie, I just wanted to make sure you were okay

Race: thanks i just feel bad i guess,,

Race: unrelated but i’m worried about my boyfriend

Race: he hasn’t been answering my texts or calls or anything and i don’t know whether i should be concerned or frustrated

Albert: Oh I’m sorry

Albert: Maybe he like forgot to charge his phone or something

Race: unlikely but maybe you’re right

Albert: Hopefully everything’s cool with him

Race: yeah i hope so too

Race: he was doing the same thing wednesday and didn’t call me back until i got out of the hospital yesterday, and he said he was busy with work

Race: he said i could come over to his place at 7 tonight but he hasn’t answered me back again since like 1am 

Race: he usually gets up at like 7 for work on saturdays and texts me so it’s really unusual 

Race: if he doesn’t answer again i’ll probably just wait up for him for a few hours and then just go to sleep i guess

Albert: Hmm that’s weird

Albert: Well, I hope everything goes as planned for you! 

Race: thanks, i hope so too, i feel like i haven’t seen him in forever and i miss him


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this kills me bc spot is my favorite newsie and i know he would N EVER do what i plan on him doing in this fic and he's not this much of an asshole but. i have to do it. for the plot. FOR THE PL O T.

It was 7:15 PM.

Race sat on the couch, glancing anxiously at his phone. Spot was supposed to be here by now, he said he would come pick him up at 6. Race picked up his phone again and opened his texts. The last five texts were from himself.

{Race > Spot

Race: hey spotty, we still on for tonight?

Race: hello?

Race: hey, you still picking me up?

Race: i’ll wait up on you for a while, text me if you’re still up for it}

He was getting nervous, Spot usually didn’t take this long to respond. What if he got hurt? What if something happened to him? 

Soon enough the clock hit 8:00 PM and Race was starting to doze off. He was exhausted from staying up late the night before with Jack, and all he wanted was for Spot to finally get here so they could drive back to his place and rest for a bit. Maybe eat dinner, and cuddle for a bit while watching TV like they used to do so much. Race loved Spot, he really did, but they had seemed to grow apart since Spot moved schools. He only lived 20 minutes away now, but they were just so busy that they couldn’t see each other as much as they wished they could. Race thought back to Jack asking why he hadn’t broken up with Spot already. Jack had never really liked Spot. Race knew that Spot could be kind of insensitive and rude if you didn’t know him very well, but he was really a sweet boy once you get to know him. 

It was 10:00 PM when Race woke up to a phone alert; of course he had fallen asleep. He checked his phone, and saw that Spot has texted him. He was in the driveway now. Race let out a huff and grabbed his bag that was sitting next to him. Why had Spot taken so long? Why didn’t he say anything? Race walked out of the front door and locked it, and then hopped in the passenger seat of Spot’s car.

“You were supposed to pick me up four hours ago! What took so long? I’ve been waiting forever and you didn’t even bother to text me that you’d be late.” Race grumbled, shutting the door as Spot shifted the gear into reverse. 

“Sorry sweetheart, got caught up with work. Didn’t realize it’d cause such a fuss.” Spot snickered. Race rolled his eyes and groaned. Did he not care at all? Spot nudged him. “Hey, don’t be so dramatic about it. I’m here now and that’s all that matters.” He said. Race mumbled something under his breath.

“Sorry, I’m just exhausted and I missed you a lot,” Race eventually spoke. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He apologized, slipping a hand into Spot’s free hand and squeezing gently, even though he was still frustrated. “I was just worried about you. You haven’t been texting me back and I thought something had happened.” Spot shook his head.

“Just haven’t had the time to talk.” Spot said casually. Race sighed, looking out the window.

“Yeah, I understand.” He murmured tiredly. He scratched at the cast on his arm and Spot looked over at him. 

“Oh yeah, your arm. Guess you’ll be staying away from chairs for a while.” Spot joked. Race looked away.

“Yeah, won’t be doing that again,” He said quietly. No, he didn’t tell him what happened. He couldn’t do it, he didn’t want him to worry or anything. Not that he’d have the time to worry, but it was best kept to himself for now at least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have no idea how much it physically pains me to write spot like this lmao, i love him so much but i just. i gotta do it for the plot

May 20th, 10:03 AM

Jack > Race

Jack: hey, how'd it go with spot??

Race: he showed up eventually

Jack: eventually?

Race: yeah, he was supposed to pick me up at 6 but he got here at 10 and didn't bother to text me or anything telling me he'd be late

Jack: jesus, im sorry race but i just don't understand why you like him so much. he's such an asshole

Race: no jack its fine, i promise he's not always like that, i'm just kind of worried about him

Race: i think something’s bothering him, maybe he just needs some time

Jack: why wouldn’t he just TELL you if something was bothering him? that makes no sense 

Race: i don’t know, maybe it’s like when i lied to you and albert about the whole hospital thing? maybe he just doesn’t want me worried

Jack: i dunno about that, i wouldn’t think he’d care about whether you’re worried or not. doesn’t exactly seem like the type to be considerate about other people’s feelings, pal

Race: hey, why do you hate spot so much? 

Jack: i’ve never liked him, he’s always seemed like a complete jerk to me

Race: but that’s kind of unfair? i mean you barely even know him

Jack: i don’t have to know him to know that he’s an asshole

Jack: why do you even like him?

Race: because maybe i actually gave him a chance?

Jack: a chance to do what, show up 4 hours late and completely brush it off? a chance to completely ignore the fact that you were in the hospital for two days? a chance to probably end up breaking your heart sooner or later?

Race: okay, whatever. you just don’t know him like i do, he’s not like that

Race: that sounded like it came straight from a shitty angst fanfiction and i apologize

Jack: yeah it kinda did

Jack: listen, i’m sorry if i upset you or anything, i just really don’t want you to get hurt. i don’t trust spot at all

Race: it’s okay, i know. If you can’t trust spot, just at least trust me, okay? If i suspected spot of anything i would’ve said something by now. it’ll be fine

Jack: okay, i’m sorry. just promise me you’ll be careful.

Race: i will, don’t worry


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little over a month has passed since the last chapter in the fic now, just to warn everyone!
> 
> oh and just so you guys know, albert and race have spoken since the last chapter, so just don't think that when i skip time around that nobody has spoken, i just skip to things relevant in the storyline!

June 29th, 11:34 AM

Albert > Race

Albert: Hey, what's up?

Race: not much, literally just woke up like 10 minutes ago lmao

Albert: Well, that's the best thing about summer I guess. Don't have to wake up early

Race: yeah

Race: i would've gotten up a little earlier anyways but im just so tired

Albert: Aw how come?

Race: well my dad was drunk again last night

Race: so i got another ear-full from him but

Race: its ok

Albert: Shit I’m sorry, are you okay?

Race: im fine

Race: just kept me up until 3am but im ok

Albert: Well you can always text me if things get bad

Albert: I know I can’t really do anything about it, but I still wanna be able to help you out somehow

Race: thanks albert, i really appreciate it

Albert: No problem

Race: hey can i tell you something?

Race: it kind of involves why my dad is always mad at me

Albert: Yeah you can tell me anything

Race: well

Race: i really hope you don’t get mad at me for this or anything but uh

Race: im like,,,, not,,,, cis

Albert: Why would I get mad at you for that?? 

Albert: That doesn’t change anything, you’re still Race and that’s all that matters

Race: thanks i guess just because of my dad i get worried telling anyone

Albert: I’m sorry you have to deal with that.. Just remember that you’re as important and real as any other boy out there

Race: thanks albert you’re the best

Race: honestly most people i know are a little bit transphobic in some way,,,

Race: you and jack are probably the most supportive people i know

Race: spot tries, but sometimes i just don’t think he really understands it that much, but it’s alright, i know it can definitely be confusing

Albert: Yeah I understand that

Albert: I’ll always support you though

Race: thank you so much

 

June 29th, 3:16 PM

Race > Spot

Race: spotty!! i bought a couple tickets from mush to some music festival tonight, i thought it’d be a fun little date thing!! its at 8 if u wanna go, it’ll be fun!

Spot: sorry, can’t tonight, got some stuff to do

Race: oh ok

Race: it’d probably be shitty anyways, never even heard of half of the bands

Race: no problem, ill just see if finch or jack wants to go with me or something. maybe we can just see a movie tomorrow?

Spot: maybe, might have to work late though

Race: oh ok thats fine, just let me know when you find out?

Race: talk to you later


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this PAINED me to write

Race opened the door and put his stuff down, and slumped down on the couch. He was looking forward to going to the music festival, but after pretty much all of his friends telling him that they were busy, he just handed the tickets off to his friend Davey’s sister Sarah and her girlfriend Katherine. He didn’t want to go alone anyways. He just wished Spot wasn’t so busy all the time, he missed spending time with him. He got up to go into the kitchen, and heard a knock on the door. Race’s heart sped up; what if Spot had decided to come after all? He walked over to the door and opened it. It wasn’t Spot, but it was Spot’s friend, Hotshot.

“Oh, wh-what’re you doing here?” Race stammered in surprise. Hotshot rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, nice to see you too. Can I come in?” Race nodded and stepped to the side to allow the other boy inside. He shut the door and turned to face him. 

“Sorry, just didn’t expect to see you there. Do you need something?” Race asked, fidgeting with his arm sling. Hotshot just frowned and looked at him.

“Spot’s been actin’ weird lately, and I gotta talk to you about it.” He said, and plopped down on the couch. “Oh, also, I brought you these. Jack said they were your favorite.” Hotshot mumbled and tossed Race a pack of skittles. 

“Oh yeah, they are, thanks,” Race said gratefully. “So, uh… What about Spot? Is he okay?” He prompted with a hint of worriedness in his voice.

“I mean, yeah, he’s fine, but… So, we were at a party last night. And the night before, really,” Hotshot started. Race just blinked.

“Oh. I offered to take him out to dinner last night but he told me he was working late.” He said quietly. Hotshot sighed and scratched his neck. 

“Shit, guess this really is as bad as I thought it was, huh? Listen, I really wish that I wasn’t the one who has to tell you this, but I guess it’s better than nobody saying anything. Race, he’s givin’ you complete bullshit. I don’t know what he’s telling you, but he hasn’t worked a late night in months.” Hotshit grumbled, looking away. Race realized that his mouth was hanging wide open, and he shut it quickly. 

“But… But he told he… He’s been so busy, he told me he’s been working so much!” Race was stumbling over his words. Spot couldn’t have been lying to him, why would he? Hotshot shook his head. 

“Race, he’s been up all night at parties and shit for the past month. He sure as hell hasn’t been working. That ain’t even the worst part. I don’t know how to tell you this, but your buddy Finch has been at all of these parties too, and Spot seems to be gettin’ pretty close with him,” He explained grimly, still not looking at Race. 

“Wh… What are you saying? Spot wouldn’t do that. And Finch is one of my oldest friends! He’s not like that. Neither of them are.” Race said defensively, his hands now sweating. He knew Spot wouldn’t do that. Would he? Hotshot put a hand on Race’s shoulder.

“Race, I’m sorry, but I know what I saw. At every single one of those partiest, eventually they’d both disappear and I wouldn’t see ‘em again ‘till daylight. I tried talkin’ to him about it but he just told me to stay out of it. But I’m not gonna let him screw up like that. I figured I better tell you before you find out yourself.” Hotshot finished. Race could barely even speak at this point. He just turned away and fidgeted with his hands.

“I… Didn’t know.” Was all he had the strength to say. He didn’t know what to say, or think, or do. Hotshot just looked away awkwardly and pat him on the shoulder. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine.”

“I’d… Better get going, I guess.” Hotshot blurted out after a while, standing up. “But if you need anything let me know…” He said quietly, walking over to the door.

“Thanks…” Race sighed shakily, staring at the floor. Hotshot paused for a minute, feeling guilty. 

“I’m sorry, Race… You deserve better than him…” He murmured before leaving the house.

Race squeezed his eyes shut and bit back the urges to just completely break down. He just grabbed his phone and starting dialing- he had to talk to Spot. He had to know what was going on. The phone rang for a good minute before someone picked up.

“Hey Racer, what’s up?” Spot answered. It sounded like he was in a car.

“Spot, please don’t lie to me. Please just tell me where you’re going.” Race begged. Spot paused for a minute.

“What? What are you talking about?” Spot said rather defensively. 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, Spot. Hotshot came by my house earlier and told me. I know what you’ve been doing instead of working late. I know about Finch, I know about everything. Please just stop lying to me.” At this point Race was losing it. He was just so desperate for answers.

“Race, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t wanna hurt you-” 

“Well obviously you don’t give much of a shit about hurting me, or you would’ve stopped doing this after the first time.” Race interrupted with a snap. 

“Listen, I-”

“Why did you even do it in the first place? What’s so good about Finch that you have to lie to me nearly every night about what you’re doing? Why-”

“Well maybe if you were a fucking normal person, I wouldn’t have to-” Spot spat out, but cut himself off. 

“A NORMAL PERSON? What are you talking about?” Race hissed after hesitating a moment. Spot didn’t say anything. “Oh. Oh, I know what you’re saying. It’s because I’m trans, isn’t it? I’m not good enough for you, so you have to go behind my back and get some from a REAL BOY. That’s what’s going on.” By the time Race finished spitting out his sentence, he was in tears.

“It’s not my fault that being with you is so frustrating,” Spot growled. Race couldn’t even believe him.

“Oh, I’M the frustrating one? Try being in a relationship feeling like you can’t do anything right, feeling like you’re trying so hard to make your boyfriend happy, trying to make things work, while he’s off completely ignoring you and doing god knows what with other guys. Might as well delete my number from your phone because I never want to talk to you again.” Race quickly hung up and tossed his phone onto the couch, just ready for the conversation to end. At this point he was sobbing. He buried his face in his hands. He truly thought Spot loved him, but it was too good to be true. He should’ve known that this would happen eventually, he couldn’t do anything right anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to write a nice wholesome chapter after that last chapter

June 29th, 5:14 PM

Jack > Race

Race: god you were right im sorry im so fucking stupid im sorry

Jack: what’re you talking about?? 

Race: spot cheated on me with finch he was lying about being busy

Race: can you please come over im so upset

Jack: race holy shit im so sorry, i’ll be over in like 15 minutes ok?

Race: thanks i just really need a distraction

Jack: can i bring some of our friends? those idiots are pretty good distractions from just about anything

Race: yes please that’d be nice

Jack: cool, i’ll be over in like 30 minutes, hang tight buddy

-

June 29th, 5:22 PM

Jack > Romeo, Crutchie, Henry, Elmer

Jack: guys we’re going to race’s place, he’s in need of a Comfort Party

Crutchie: Comfort party? What happened

Jack: spot cheated on him, i knew race shouldn’t have trusted him

Romeo: HE FUCKIN. WHAT

Romeo: i’ll be ready to go in 5  
-

Race was still lying on the couch when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly sat up, dried his eyes, and ran to the door. When he opened it, Jack, Elmer, Crutchie, Henry, and Romeo ran past him into the house. Jack shut the door behind them while Romeo and Crutchie threw at least 7 huge fluffy blankets onto the couch and Henry dropped a few grocery bags onto the table. Elmer hugged Race tightly.

“Are you okay? How are you doing?” He asked, still clinging onto Race. Race sighed and hugged him back.

“I would say I’m alright, but if you want me to tell the truth here, I honestly feel pretty awful.” Race half-joked, though he knew that everyone could see that he was upset. His eyes were still red and wet and he was still trembling. Jack put a gentle hand on his back.

“Why don’t you come sit? We brought you some stuff to help you feel better.” Jack said, leading him to the couch. Henry dug around in the bags and pulled out a bunch of food. 

“I went and got chips, soda, oreos, and tons of candy. I even bought a huge bag of skittles for you!” He said, handing Race a big red bag. Elmer grabbed a box off of the table. 

“And I brought a bunch of Star Wars movies! I know you love them so I brought all of the ones I could find.” 

“I literally brought every fluffy blanket in my house. And I have a LOT.” Romeo said, throwing one of the blankets over Race. Crutchie hopped over.

“I uh, I didn’t bring anything, but I’m here for moral support,” Crutchie joked. Race smiled.

“You guys didn’t have to do all this!” He said. Romeo shook his head. 

“Yeah, but we wanted to. You’re one of our best friends, we wanna help you feel better.” He argued. The others nodded. 

“Thanks guys, you’re the best. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Race said gratefully, and motioned for them all to sit down. Elmer flopped down practically right on top of Race, and Jack sat on the other side of Race. Crutchie, Henry, and Romeo all piled together on the other side. They binge-watched Star Wars for the rest of the night, and all eventually fell asleep in a huge cuddle pile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is me, desperately trying to move the plot along.
> 
> i promise it'll focus more on albert and race soon, i'm just trying to figure out what i'm doing here lol
> 
> if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, feel free to message me on tumblr (@wacetwackhiggins)!

It was 11:15 AM and the boys had all gone out to Waffle House to eat breakfast. Afterwards they headed back to Race’s house to grab their stuff and leave. As they were getting back into Jack’s car, Jack stayed behind for a minute to talk to Race.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? You can come over to my house or call me anytime, I’ll be here for you, alright?” He assured Race, grabbing his hands and giving them a light squeeze.

“I’ll be okay eventually, Jack. Thanks for everything, you’re a great friend.” Race smiled. Jack nodded, and turned to leave. Race locked up the door and then glanced at his phone. He realized he hadn’t texted Albert in a while. He and Albert had gotten fairly close, he was great to have as a friend. Race opened up his texts.

June 30th, 11:30 AM

Race > Albert

Race: hi!

Albert: Hey!

Race: what’s up?

Albert: Well, I’ve got some pretty exciting news

Albert: Turns out, my mom wanted to visit some friend in New York for a month, so I’m gonna be heading up there in exactly a week! 

Race: oh that’s so exciting!!!

Albert: I know!! My parents are letting me stay at Jack’s place the entire time too

Race: aa i’m excited to finally meet you!!! it’s gonna be so much fun

Albert: Yeah definitely!

Albert: So how are you?

Race: uhhh not to turn this whole conversation negative but uh

Race: not that amazing because

Race: my boyfriend kind of cheated on me so

Albert: Oh

Albert: Oh shit that’s horrible Race, I’m so sorry

Albert: Are you okay?

Race: it’s fine i just didn’t really see it coming yknow? 

Race: i mean yeah i’ll be fine eventually i just need some time i guess

Race: i feel like i did something wrong and it was my fault that it didn’t work it

Albert: Hey, it wasn’t your fault, okay?

Albert: From the way that you talked about him, it sounds like you were really trying your best and you loved him a lot, don’t blame yourself please

Race: yeah i did,,, i really really wanted it to work out but it just didn’t

Albert: I’m sorry Racer, I really am

Race: okay uh i’m just probably gonna go sleep for a while and hope it solves all my problems because i barely slept last night

Race: i’ll talk to you in a bit

Albert: Alright, yeah you should get some sleep. If you need anything you can text me or call me or something

Race: thanks albert


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more filler chapters, aaa, just trying to like,,, shove albert more into the story,,,, i promise it'll get back to the good stuff soon, i'm just trying to plan things out

Albert groaned as Smalls threw his controller up in the air. 

“HA! First place again! Told you I’m way better than you guys at this.” Smalls said proudly. JoJo dramatically fell backwards onto the couch.

“That’s no fair!” They had been playing Mario Kart for two hours, and Smalls got first place every single time. Buttons had already given up and was sitting over in the corner with Sniper, Kenny, and Tommy. The only remaining players were Smalls, Albert, JoJo, Mike, and Ike. 

“Snipe, take a break from your glorious weed-smoking and come play Mario Kart.”

“No way, Kenny’s about to prove to us that he can do a backflip.”

“Oh, man, I gotta see this shit.”

They turned around to look at the other boys and Kenny stood up. 

“Do it, Kenny!” Sniper challenged.

“Alright, you guys are gonna be amazed.” Kenny said. He stood still for about five seconds, and then just kind of fell backwards. Buttons rolled his eyes.

“That was great, Kenny. Good job.” Mike snorted, and turned back around to the game. After their match was over, Smalls winning AGAIN, Albert put down his controller.

“You guys wanna go to the beach or something next week?” JoJo suggested. Albert shook his head.

“Nah, I’m going up to New York. I’ll be there for a couple weeks,” He said. Sniper groaned.

“Don’t leave us, Albie! We’ll be so lonely without you and we’ll all be so depressed and we won’t be able to function. You’re the light of our lives.” He whined. Albert looked at him skeptically.

“Yeah, nice try, Snipe. I wanna visit Jack and Race.”

“Who’s Race?” Buttons chimed in. 

“Oh, just Albert’s new BEST FRIEND.” Sniper huffed dramatically. 

“He’s one of Jack’s friends, he introduced me to him a couple months ago and we’re good friends now.” Albert explained. 

“Oh, sure, you’re good friends. You’re in love with him, Albert.” Ike teased. Albert glared at him.

“I’m not in love with him, he’s just a good friend and I like him a lot! Besides, he has a boyfriend. Or, well- Nevermind. But no, we’re just friends.” Albert said firmly. Tommy smiled.

“Ooh, gettin’ real defensive, Albie. You sure you don’t have a crush.”

“Hey, nobody asked you, get back to getting high.”

“Maybe I will.”

Albert really didn’t want to admit it, not even to himself, but maybe there was something developing. He almost felt bad about it, he knew that Race had literally just gotten cheated on and is going through a hard time. But he can’t help feeling like he may be falling in love with him. It’s stupid though. They don’t even know what each other look like, and they’ve only been texting for a few months. Maybe it’s nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

July 1st, 3:19 AM

Race > Albert

Race: hjey you up

Albert: I am now

Albert: What’s up? You okay?

Race: yea m good

Race: i just wantged to tell you

Race: wait

Race: im sorr y

Race: i thoght this was somenoe else

Albert: Race are you okay? 

Race: imf ine

Albert: You’re acting weird

Albert: Are you sure everything is alright?

Race: im fine evrything’s okay

Race: just foudn where my dad keeps his alcoohol 

Race: tohught it might get my mind of things?

Race: sorry typnigs hard

Albert: Oh

Albert: Hey uh Race

Albert: If it’s hard to type you can call me?

Race: ok yeaj h ill do thaf

Albert was starting to get worried about Race. He really didn’t want him to end up getting hurt or something. He looked down as his phone began to ring, and picked up.

“Hey there Race, how’re you feeling?” Albert asked.

“I’m okay. The room is spinning a little and I feel kinda funny, but I think I’m okay.” Race answered. His speech was a little slurred.

“Well, just lie down, alright? It’ll make you feel a little better at least.” Albert advised. Race winced a little. “Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… It’s just my shoulder hurts a little.” Race muttered. 

“How’d you hurt it?”

“It… It doesn’t matter.” Race said. Albert frowned.

“Race, was it your dad again?” He said quietly. Race was silent for a second.

“Well… Yeah, but… Doesn’t matter…” Race mumbled. 

“No, it does matter. Are you okay? What happened?” 

“I just… I came home from my friend Davey’s house, and my dad just started yelling at me again. About how I’m a failure, and how he’s just sick of me, and now he’s even started threatening to kick me out of the house, and I just… I just…” Race broke off with a noise that sounded like he was choking back tears. Albert’s heart sank. He wished Race didn’t have to go through all of this. He didn’t deserve it.

“Hey, Racer, listen to me, okay? It’s okay, you’re not a failure, there’s nothing wrong with you, alright?” Albert tried his best to comfort him. Race sniffled.

“I… I’m just scared. I’m afraid he’s gonna snap one day and kick me out, or hurt me really bad, or- or-” Race’s voice was trembling at this point. “He’s just- he’s horrible and I don’t know what to do.” He whimpered. Albert was nearly in tears himself, he hated hearing Race like this. He wanted so badly to just help him out of this.

“Hey, hey, I’m not gonna let that happen, alright? There’s plenty of people who are gonna look out for you. Like me, Jack, all your other friends- We’re not gonna let anything happen, okay? It’s gonna be okay, I promise. You’re gonna be alright.” Albert promised, his voice soft and quiet. 

“You really think so?”

“I know it will, Race.” 

“...Okay.” Race finally said. Albert smiled a little

“Hey, maybe you should get some rest. It’s late, and you won’t feel well in the morning, trust me.” Albert said. Race paused for a minute.

“Can… Can you stay on the phone? While I sleep? I’m still a little spooked and uh...It might help me sleep just to know someone’s there?” Race requested quietly. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I’ll be right here, alright?” Albert told him. 

“Okay… Thank you. You’re the best.” Race murmured.

“Of course. Get some sleep, okay? I won’t go anywhere, I’ll stay right here.” Albert promised him.

“Okay. Good night, Albert, thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem. Gnight.” Albert whispered back to him, and sat the phone down next to his head on his pillow and listened to Race’s soft breathing until he eventually fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Albert slowly blinked his eyes opened, and glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was already 11:30. He then remembered what happened last night, and grabbed his phone. Race must’ve already woken up, because he had ended the call. 

July 1st, 11:31 AM

Albert > Race

Albert: Hey, good morning, how’re you feeling?

Race: good morning

Race: i feel pretty shitty but i’ll live

Race: hangovers really are as bad as they look in the movies

Albert: Yeah they can be, lmao

Albert: Just drink plenty of water and get some rest. Advil’s a lifesaver, too.

Race: maybe i’ll just overdose on advil or smthn

Race: maybe it’d just make me not feel anything at all and then i’d be like

Race: immortal or something

Albert: I’m pretty sure that would kill you

Race: well, that’s an option too

Albert: That’s… Absolutely not an option

Race: fine

Race: i’ll save that for another day

Albert: Don’t even say that, please, you’ve got me worried enough about you

Race: don’t bother worrying

Race: i’m not worth it

Albert: Racer, no, you’re so worth it

Albert: I know we’ve only known each other for a few months but you mean a lot to mte, okay?

Race: you mean a lot to me too, albert, i just

Race: i don’t like people worrying too much about me, yknow?

Race: makes me feel like im letting them down whenever something happens to me

Race: i don’t want anyone feeling bad because of me

Race: that’s why i lied about the whole hospital thing that one time

Race: that’s why i lie every time i’m upset, i just don’t want to make people worry

Albert: You’re not letting anyone down, it’s not your fault that bad things keep happening

Albert: You don’t have to lie about things, Race. We just want to help you. 

Race: ,,,okay

Race: i’m sorry albert

Albert: It’s okay, you don’t have to be sorry.

Albert: Just remember that I’m here for you if you need anything, alright?

Race: okay, thank you

Race: oh, and thanks for last night, too,,, i really didn’t mean to have a complete mental breakdown like that, thanks for helping me through it though

Albert: Of course, it’s no problem, I’m just glad I could help.

Albert: And, hey… If you don’t mind me asking, who were you trying to text last night?

Albert: You said you thought you were texting someone else

Race: oh

Race: it doesn’t matter anymore

Race: wasn’t thinking straight anyways

Albert: Alright…

Albert: Hey, promise me you’ll get some sleep, alright? You need it, you were up late last night and it’ll help you feel better, too

Race: i will, i promise


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got another chapter out for you guys! 
> 
> sorry my chapters have gotten kind of poorly written and planned out, it's just kind of hard to write it because i didn't really develop race and albert's relationship enough in the beginnings of the fic, so it's kind of unclear to readers how close they are. just remember that they've been friends for a while already now, and they're pretty close friends.

It was July 7th; that meant that Albert was finally visiting.

Race was sitting on the couch of Jack's place, glancing out of the window every few seconds. Ever since they got the text that Albert's flight landed, they just couldn't sit still. Jack's phone buzzed, and Race looked at him anxiously

"What'd he say?" He asked, as Jack looked at his phone.

"He's almost here, just down the road." Jack replied. Race's heart was beating quickly; he had been excited for this moment since he'd gotten the news. He was finally going to meet his friend. He really liked Albert a lot; he was probably one of the nicest people he had ever spoken to. He was funny, sweet, and he actually seemed to care about Race. Which shouldn't be something Race should get all excited over, because y'know, friends were supposed to care about you. But these days it seemed hard for him to find people who actually cared. But Albert? He had been nothing but caring since they first met. 

Race practically jumped out of his seat when a car pulled into the driveway. At this point he had started sweating. 

"I'll be right back!" He said to Jack, and sprinted to the bathroom. No matter how excited he was, he always got nervous and ended up acting like an absolute mot, ron in front of new people. That's just how his anxiety worked. Though Albert of course wasn't new, he felt like a whole new person that Race was about to meet. What if Albert didn't like the real him? What if Albert was completely different in real life? Race splashed some cold water on his face and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. He could hear a door open and people talking in the living room, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He closed his eyes and took one last long breath, and told himself that everything would go just fine. He opened the door and slowly walked down the hallway to the living room and stopped in the doorway to assess the situation, and his breath almost caught in his throat. Albert was, admittedly, more attractive than he had anticipated. With his gorgeous red hair, freckled skin, breathtaking brown eyes... He only realized he was staring when Jack startled him.

"There you are, Race!" Jack called out. Albert turned around and their eyes met. Here goes nothing, Race thought as he approached him.

"Glad to finally see you, Racer!" Albert smiled and hugged Race tightly. Race quickly returned it.

"You too, Albie!" Race agreed, reluctant to pull away from the hug. 

"Wow, you're taller than I thought you'd be. Your legs are like giraffe legs." Albert joked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Albert, that's weird."

"Shut up, you're just jealous because you're short."

"You're shorter than me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're tall."

"Wow, Albert's only been here for five minutes, and you guys are already arguin' about height. Typical." Race snickered. 

"Alright, fine, we're done. Albert, you and Race'll have to share the guest bedroom, but there's an extra mattress under the bed you can pull out." Jack announced, pointing at a door down the hall. "If you guys wanna go get settled in real quick, you can, and I'll order a pizza."

-

Albert, Race, and Jack sat together on the couch, eating way too much pizza and watching dumb movies. At one point they watched High School Musical, which somehow Albert knew word for word, which made Jack and Race laugh until they just about cried. By the end of their movie marathon, Race was sprawled across both of the other boys' laps (mainly because neither of them wanted to get up to grab some blankets) and everyone was half asleep. Jack stretched and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV.

"I think I'm headin' off to bed, guys. How about we grab something out to eat for breakfast in the morning?" Jack suggested. Albert nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed. He tapped on Race's shoulder. "Hey, Racer, y'gotta get up." Race mumbled under his breath and hid his face in a pillow. "C'mon, you can sleep when we get into our room." Albert gently shook him.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'," Race finally huffed, rolling off of the couch to stand up. They walked to Jack's guest room, and Race plopped down onto the mattress in the floor. Albert laid down on his bed, and glanced down at Race. He saw a bit of black fabric poking up underneath the neck of his shirt. 

"Hey, you know y'gotta take that off before you sleep, right? S'bad for you," Albert said. Race grumbled a little.

"Yeah, but..."

"I know, Race, but it's gonna hurt you if you don't."

Race hesitated for a moment, but then obliged. "Fine. Don't look, though."

"I won't." Albert promised, flipping over to face the wall as Race changed. All was silent for a while, until Race spoke again.

"Hey, nobody's made me laugh as hard as you have tonight, you know." Race murmured. Albert smiled a little

"Well, I'm glad I could make you happy. You deserve it." Albert said. After a few more minutes of silence, Race finally yawned.

"I might go to sleep now. I didn't get much sleep last night." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, you should get some rest. Sleep well, alright?" 

"You too. G'night."

"Night, Race."

-

Albert was awoken by a noise in the middle of the night. He glanced at his phone; 2:30 AM. He shrugged it off, guessing it was just something outside. He turned over to try to go back to sleep when he heard it again. It sounded like a whimper, almost? He was then startled a little when he heard someone speaking.

"Please, don't..." Someone mumbled. He looked over at Race; it must be Race. Maybe he talks in his sleep? He propped himself up on one elbow to get a better look. Race was twitching a little, his eyebrows furrowed. He let out another little whine and mumbled something else that Albert couldn't catch. Something about his dad...? Oh, of course. He was having a nightmare about his dad. Albert frowned as Race continued to twitch around and whimper. "Please stop, I... I'm sorry..." Albert quietly climbed off the bed and kneeled down next to Race.

"Racer?" He whispered, gently placing a hand on Race's shoulder. Race just squirmed around a little more, and when the moonlight hit his face at the right angle, Albert could see tears streaming down his face. Poor Race, he thought. He didn't deserve to be feeling all this pain. Albert gently shook his shoulder. "Race, wake up." Race sat up quickly with a gasp of breath, flinching away from Albert.

"I... Wh..."

"Hey, it's okay, you're alright. You’re safe.” Albert tried to soothe him.

“S...Spot...?” Race whispered out, still half-asleep. Albert frowned.

“No, it’s Albert,” He said gently. Race looked confused for a moment, but then shook his head.

“Right, I-I’m sorry, I remember now.” He sniffed. 

“Are you okay?” Albert moved his hand back to Race’s shoulder when he had calmed down.

“I’m fine, yeah. Just a stupid nightmare... Sorry for waking you up.” 

“No, no, don’t apologize. It’s okay. Do you need me to stay up with you?” Albert asked. Race paused for a moment.

“Can you… Can you just sit with me for a minute?” He requested quietly. “I promise I won’t keep you up long, it’s just… My heart’s still racing, and I just feel bad,” Race said, fidgeting with his hands.

“Yeah, of course, I don’t mind.” Albert smiled and sat down next to Race. “Do you wanna talk about it? About your dream, I mean?” Race shook his head, staring at the ground. Albert gently put his arm around him. “Okay, cool, no problem.” The two sat in silence for a while with Race leaning against Albert, when Albert realized that the other boy had fallen asleep. He slowly maneuvered them around so that Race was lying on the mattress, careful to not wake him up. He thought about moving back to his bed, but he didn’t want to disturb Race. Plus, what if he had another nightmare and he needed Albert again? He carefully laid down next to him, trying to move around as little as possible.


	17. Chapter 17 Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, hasn't it? sorry for being gone for so long! i decided to rewrite this chapter because it kinda backed me into a corner and i couldn't really do much next. so i tweaked the plot around a little and hopefully i'll be back on track!

Race sleepily blinked his eyes open, the morning light waking him up. His face was buried in Spot's chest and had his limbs wrapped around him. He smiled and went to snuggle back into him, but then paused for a moment. Wait, didn't...? Shit. He winced as he slowly untangled himself from Albert, who was still fast asleep, and sat up. Race wanted to punch himself right now. He could FEEL himself blushing. What was he thinking? He heard a noise and turned his head to see Albert sit up next to him.

"Mornin'," Albert said tiredly, rubbing his face.

"Hey." Race mumbled in response. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to- I mean, I only just realized when I woke up. You could'a moved, I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"No, it's fine," Albert assured him. "You just looked so peaceful, didn't have the heart to get up." He joked. Race smiled a little.

"Well... I appreciate it."

They sat for a moment before Albert got up. "Well, I'm gonna go see if Jack's up yet. I'm starving." He said, offering a hand to help Race up. Race took it and got to his feet. Albert opened the bedroom door and headed down the hall to slip into Jack's room, while Race turned to the living room and sat on the back of the couch. About three minutes later, Albert returned to the living room, dragging behind him a soaking wet Jack.

"What happened?" Race snorted, obviously trying not to laugh.

"He was dead asleep and wouldn't wake up, so-" "The asshole dumped water on my face." Jack huffed, finishing Albert's sentence.

"Oh well, you needed a shower anyways." Race said, earning a dramatic look of offense from Jack. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Well, there's always the Waffle House down the road if you guys are up for that?" Jack suggested. Race nodded.

"Sounds great to me." Albert agreed.

After they got dressed and left, the three of them sat down in a booth.

"Henry better be workin’ today. Sometimes he gives us free coffee, bacon too if you're lucky. Or if you bribe him enough." Jack snickered.

“Once he gave me a free sandwich, if I promised to do his homework for two weeks.” Race said. He looked over at the kitchen just as Henry walked in.

“Henry! Henry! Henry! Henry!” The three of them starting chanting and slamming their fists on the table. Henry rolled his eyes as he approached the table.

“Calm down, it’s early,” He groaned. Jack frowned.

“It’s like 9:30.” He said.

“Exactly.” Henry grumbled. “Hey, who’s this kid?”

“Oh, that’s Albert! You remember him from that group chat, right?” Jack patted Albert’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah, I remember, the kid who ate the paper plate?”

“That’d be me.” Albert snickered.

“Well, it’s good to see you again. What are you guys eatin’ today?”

“I’ll trade you Jack for a blueberry waffle,” Race grinned, earning a yell from Jack.

“Thanks, but I’ll pass, you keep him.” Henry said.

After ordering and receiving their food, they sat in silence for a moment.

“So what are we doing today?” Albert spoke up.

“Thought maybe we could go to the mall for a bit or something?” Jack suggested.

“Yeah, you could really use a new wardrobe. Whatever you’ve got going on needs some work.” Race joked yet again.

“Oh, so I guess it’s just beat up on Jack day, isn’t it?” Jack groaned, elbowing Race. Albert smiled and took a bite of his waffle.

Once they had finished eating, they loaded back up into Jack’s car. Race insisted on listening to the cheesiest songs ever and singing along at top volume. As funny as it was, Albert also hated to admit that Race was really adorable when he was getting into his dramatic singing. He had a huge grin on his face as he danced along to the music, and Albert couldn’t help but smile. After about ten minutes of more chaotic singing, they pulled into the parking lot of the mall and went inside. The first store they went into was a little Japanese shop, where Race bought way too much candy. Albert then went into a shoe store and insisted on buying light-up sketchers, and then they walked around the mall trying to look for more stores. Albert looked over at Race, who had fallen behind a little bit. He had started to look uncomfortable and he was glancing over past the crowds, his face a little red.

“You alright, Race?” Albert whispered, leaning over to the taller boy. He just nodded absentmindedly, barely mumbling out a small “yeah”. Jack seemed to catch what he was looking at and grumbled something quietly. He placed an arm over Race’s shoulder and gently steered him away, walking in the opposite direction. Albert tapped Jack’s arm.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” He asked. Jack glanced back.

“It’s Race’s ex, Spot, over on that bench. He’s with Finch, the guy he cheated on him with.” He muttered under his breath to Albert. Albert looked back to where Jack had pointed out, and noticed two guys sitting on the bench. One had dark hair and was looking up at a tv screen displaying advertisements on the wall and had an arm around the other boy, who was taller and glancing down at his phone.

“What the hell? I thought Finch was cool with you guys?” Albert hissed back. He remembered a time when he was in a group chat with Jack and some of his friends. He had thought Finch was nice, and everyone else seemed to be close with him. What had made him want to do that?

“Yeah, well, we thought so too.” Race mumbled coldly, still staring at the ground. Albert frowned, putting a hand on Race’s shoulder. He just continued stumbling forward, seemingly lost in thought. Jack shook his head.

“Well, we might as well go home now, we’ve already been through almost the entire mall anyways. What do you want to do, Race?” He asked. 

“I don’t care, whatever you want to do, I guess.” Race answered quietly, staring forward absentmindedly..

“Well, home it is, then.” Jack sighed and looked over at Albert. Albert nodded understandingly, and shot one last glare back behind them, only to see that Spot was now looking towards them. Once he made eye contact, Spot looked away quickly, looking down at the ground. Albert rolled his eyes and followed behind Jack and Race as they left the mall.

When they got home, Race immediately went to step inside the guest bedroom. 

“I’m gonna go change.” He mumbled, closing the door behind him. Jack sat on the couch leaned back.

“Well, that sure went great.” He huffed. “I can’t believe them.”

“What happened with Finch? What made him just suddenly do something like that?” Albert asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know. He’s always kind of had a thing for Spot but I thought he got over that in freshman year.” Jack grumbled. “And as for Spot, he used to be one of my best friends, but over time he just turned into a fucking asshole. Guess people change.” 

Albert frowned, but nodded. “I guess so.” He looked back towards the bedroom door. “I’m gonna go check on him.” He approached the door and hesitated for a moment before knocking. “Hey, Race, can I come in? I, uh, have to get my phone charger.” Albert lied, waiting for a reply. 

“...Yeah, sure.” A voice finally said on the other side. Albert opened the door and quickly shut it back behind him, and went to sit on the mattress on the floor. He glanced over at Race, who was sitting on the other bed, looking down and fidgeting with his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Albert asked quietly. When Race didn’t respond, Albert tried again. “Race, are you alright?” He pressed on. Race just shook his head.

“I just don’t know what I did wrong.” He said simply, still staring at his hands. 

“What?”

“I must have done something wrong. Why else would he leave me? I mean, I know why he left me. Because I’m not a real boy. But I had to have done more than that to make him hate me this much. It’s probably because I’m an annoying piece of shit with too many problems to count. It’s probably because- It’s-” He broke off with a frustrated groan and buried his face in his hands, trembling slightly. “I’m sorry, I’m pretty pathetic right now.” He whimpered out, shaking his head. Albert quickly crawled over to where he was sitting and put a hand on Race’s knee.

“Racer, no, hey! Listen, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault that he’s a complete jerk. There’s nothing wrong with you, I promise.” Albert tried to reason with him. He didn’t realize just how bad Race felt about this, and it broke his heart to see him like this. 

“You don’t have to try to make me feel better about myself, Albert. I don’t even blame him for choosing Finch. He’s so much more talented than me, better looking than me, and oh, look, he’s even a REAL BOY. He’s the whole goddamn package, isn’t he? A real fucking dream boy.“ Race cried out angrily, now shaking. Albert stood up and put his hands on Race’s shoulders.

“Race, you are one of the most amazing, talented, beautiful, fantastic, and REALEST boy I know. If some dickwad like Spot can’t see that, then it’s his loss and he doesn’t deserve you anyways. So don’t sit here and tell me how awful you are when I think you’re fucking amazing, I love you a lot and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” Albert told him firmly. Race paused for a minute, and then leaned down and hugged Albert tightly.

“Thank you, Albert, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Race whimpered, burying his face in Albert’s neck. 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. It’s alright.” Albert tried to comfort the other boy to the best of his abilities, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief, holding Race as tight as he could. He never wanted to let him go, he wanted to always be there for him. He knew he couldn’t, but he wanted to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this as much as possible!! All comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: wacetwackhiggins  
> Instagram: andythecryptid or cowboymoth (art account)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this just in: spot's an asshole, race needs a fucking break, and hotshot is a saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just in: spot's an asshole, race needs a fucking break, and hotshot is a saint and y'all are gonna love the next chapter because it's what spot had COMING

Race sat on the sofa messing around on his phone, struck with boredom. Jack and Albert had gone to get some groceries or something, and Race had opted to stay home. He hadn’t really felt like going out anywhere since the mall incident yesterday; he was afraid that he’d see Spot or Finch (or both) and end up having another mental breakdown. And god knows he doesn’t need another one of those. Race was grateful for Albert’s help yesterday, though. He just got so overwhelmed with everything going on and ended up beating himself up over it. He still wasn’t sure if he deserved to be blamed or not, but he decided that if Albert wanted him to try and get better about it, maybe he should. Race was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Maybe Jack and Albert were finally back with whatever they were buying. He opened the door, and would’ve slammed it right back immediately if he hadn’t froze up so bad.

“Hey.” Spot greeted him with a way too overly enthusiastic grin. He was holding a bouquet of bright red roses, and looked just like nothing had ever happened.

“What the hell do you want?” Race demanded shakily, already on the verge of tears. 

“Racer, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. What I did was really fuckin’ dumb, and you’re a better boyfriend than Finch ever will be. I realized how much I love you, and I just want you back. If you don’t want to be my boyfriend anymore… At least spend one more night with me maybe? Just because I miss you so much?” Spot said with about the same amount of sincerity as one of those obviously fake sob stories people will tell you to try and get you to give them free stuff. Race paused for a moment.

“...Does Finch even know you’re here?” Race eventually questioned, staring Spot down.

“I- Uh, not really, why?” Spot questioned, squinting his eyes. 

“So you’re basically kind of cheating on Finch right now.” Race challenged. “Do you ever think anything through? Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?” 

“That’s unfair! After all I’ve done for you, you’re gonna tell me that I only think about myself? Maybe I did the right thing leaving you. Maybe you’re the selfish one.” Spot growled. Race was absolutely bewildered.

“You haven’t done shit for me! All you’ve done for the past two years we’ve been together is use me for your own enjoyment, and then when you decide that I’m not good enough, you just sneak off BEHIND MY BACK to use a different guy. I’m not even mad at Finch anymore, I just feel sorry that he has to deal with you!” Race shouted, turning back inside and shutting the door. 

“Fine, I don’t need you anyways, you’re just a waste of my time. Maybe Finch really IS better than whatever you’re supposed to be.” Spot hissed at him through the door and eventually left. Race swore under his breath, slamming his fists against the door. Why couldn’t Spot just give him a break already? Race’s head was spinning with awful thoughts again. Maybe he was just a waste of time. Maybe he was just a burden on everyone that comes in contact with him. Maybe he wasn’t really worth it. He pulled out his phone and contemplated for a moment, and then clicked on Hotshot’s contact.

~

Race: hey can i ask you a quick favor?

Hotshot: who is this?

Race: it’s race

Hotshot: oh

Hotshot: yeah what’s up?

Race: i’m really sorry to ask this, i really don’t wanna drag you into it but

Race: can you please ask spot to leave me alone

Race: i really don’t think i can handle it anymore

Hotshot: yeah i’ll take care of it don’t worry about it

Hotshot: sorry he’s still giving you trouble

Race: it’s ok

Race: it’s just kind of a lot right now

Hotshot: yeah i get it he’s a fucking dumbass

Hotshot: no worries i’ll handle it

Race: thank you so much you’re the best, text me and tell me how it goes?

Hotshot: will do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this every day!! All comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: wacetwackhiggins

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this every day!! All comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: wacetwackhiggins


End file.
